


Age Matters

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Lilacmermaid25; Leanne gets uncomfortable at the mention of the age gap between herself and Neal. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Matters

The shift was going be excruciatingly slow. Leanne had signed up to work a double, only being halfway done she was starting to regret her decision. The flow of patients was anything but, they hadn't had a trauma in over four hours and it wasn't looking promising. The residents took too working with the walk ins, it was better than falling asleep or finishing their charts. Knowing that they were comfortable enough Leanne stood back and stayed on the trauma flood. 

She had sat at a side desk by the nurses station, her right leg crossed over her left as she balanced her paperwork on her knee. Her left elbow leaned against the arm rest as she read over the paragraph for the fifth time. Giving up she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she let her mind readjust to the lack of patients. 

“Hey, did you guys know that Dr. Hudson and Rorish are a thing?”

Leanne opened her eyes at the familiar voice. It was Dr. Savetti, the infamous rumor mill. 

“They have been dating for a while…haven't they?” 

She pursed her lips, she absolutely hated being the center of gossip. 

“A year or something like that. Isn't she much older than him?” 

Leanne's mouth dropped, her brows furrowing as she slightly leaned forward. 

Christa sighed at Angus’ statement. 

“Are you saying older women can't date younger men?”

Mario laughed, “Not without a complex” 

“And what kind of complex would that be?” 

“Well, Christa it's a cougar complex. Like if you dated me.” 

She could hear Christa scoff. Leanne's brow rose, is that what they thought? That she was some man hungry cougar seducing younger men? 

“Come on guys, it's none of our business who she dates” 

Angus pushed forward, he wasn't willing to stick around in case Rorish was lurking around. She could hear their footsteps grow louder, only to grow quieter as they moved down the hall. Sitting upright Leanne bit at her lip, tossing the paperwork on the desk she stood and smoothed her hands over the front of her scrubs. 

A cougar, her residents thought she was a cougar. Her hands fell to her sides as she ran her tongue along her cheek. She wondered what others felt. Looking around she reached over and picked up her paperwork, she quickly retreated back to her office and shut the door. 

Tossing the paperwork on her desk she slowly started to pace. Was she too old for Neal? They were, in reality only six years apart. That wasn't that bad right? When she was fifty he would be forty four. Fifty wasn't old, she was only two birthdays shy. She ran her hand over her hair, pushing her bangs back for them to only bounce forward again. 

What the hell were they doing?! She let her eyes scan the room as if she was going to find some sort of answer. He was dating an old women! She sighed and pouted a bit, why hasn't this been an issue before? Her fingers went to her bottom lip, pinching as she frowned again. Did they look silly when they would go out? Or when they were working together? She had done her best to keep personal life and work life separate but sometimes it was hard. 

He had a way about him that made her completely melt. He made it so easy, it was never like that with her husband. She always had to try, but with Neal...there was just something different. 

There was a knock at the door, but she ignored it. Until his voice reached her. She let her hand fall and she went to the door. Pulling the handle and letting it go the door opened slowly. Neal pushed in and then shut the door behind himself. 

“I thought you were on the trauma floor.” 

Leanne went to her desk, she tried to occupy herself with straightening up her paperwork. 

“Not anymore.”

Neal quirked his brow and went over to the desk, he leaned against it and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“What's wrong?” 

She raised her brow, humming at his question. When he didn't answer he looked up, stopping herself from messing with the paperwork. 

“What's what?” 

Neal turned around, he kept his arms across his chest as he looked at her across the desk. 

“What is wrong?” 

Shaking her head she smiled uneasily at him. She could see it in his eyes, he knew something was bothering her. He always did and days like this, situations like this made it irritating. But he wasn't going to budge and she knew that. Sighing she fell back in her chair, the force causing it to wheel back a bit. Her middle finger and pointer finger went to rest against her temple as her right elbow gave her the support she needed. Neal moved around the desk and towards her, he put his hands on the armrests and pushed the chair back lightly, leaning his bottom on the edge of the desk he brought the chair back to him in a swift movement. Leanne raised her brow at him, her hand falling and hanging over the side as she slouched more in the chair. 

Sighing she tilted her head, her eyes looking over him. He deserved better than a old widow. Her eyes dropped slightly, and he could see a growing sadness in her lively brown eyes. 

“Do you think I am old?” 

Neal couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, his shoulders and head falling slightly. Shaking his head he picked it up enough to look at her. She was joking right? But the look on her face told him otherwise. She was truly concerned, her face was stoic, unmoved at his laugh. Neal straightened his face and leaned towards her. 

“You are far from old, my dear.” 

Rolling her eyes she brought her hand up and rested it against her stomach, her other hand joined and she laced her fingers together in a annoyed manner. Neal sighed, she had been listening to people talk again. 

“Who said you were old?”

Leanne shrugged, her eyes avoiding him. 

“They don't have to say it, they all think it,” she glanced up at him, able to catch the now annoyed look that stretch across his features. Neal pursed his lips as she looked back down, he pushed back her chair and her breath caught in her chest as she thought he was going to leave. But instead he knelt down before her, his hands going to her knees as he rocked on the balls of his feet. 

“Your age, or mine does not have anything to do with my attraction to you.” 

Leanne quirked her brow, still not fully convinced. She shifted in the chair, her skin under his hands turning into fire. Another thing she hated that he could do. All it took was one touch from him and her body was ignited. He knew that he did this too her, so naturally he took it at an advantage. 

Neal leaned forward again, his hands putting pressure on her knees as he was closer to her face. She took in a small breath as she watched him carefully, he was dancing dangerously close to her lips. 

“You shouldn't listen to silly rumors.” 

Leanne looked at his eyes, a mischievous glint to them. She looked down at his lips, it caused her to part hers a bit. “They...aren't rumors” 

Neal teasingly parted his lips, he could feel her warm breath against his skin and it was slowly driving him insane. He pushed her back lightly, the chair rolling away until it came into contact with the wall behind her. Leanne, unable to contain it let out a soft laugh. Neal smiled back at her, leaning back against the edge of her desk. 

“Why is this such a bother now?” 

Leanne sighed again, her head going to the back rest of the chair. “I don't know..” She twirled in the chair slowly, her hands moving from her stomach to her forehead. “I just, it's just bothering me, okay?” 

Nodding Neal crossed his arms, more of his weight leaning against the desk as he outstretched his legs and crossed them at the ankle. “Come ‘er” 

Her hands dropped from her forehead, her hair twirling around to face him. A smirk to her face as she noticed the thickness of his English accent. She stood from the chair and closed the space between them, her hands resting on her hips as she raised her left brow at him. He uncrossed his arms and grabbed the sides of her scrub shirt, pulling her closer. Not wanting to trip over his long legs she stepped on either side of him, her hips becoming lined up with his. She kept her hands to her hips as he pulled her closer, but as soon as she felt herself losing her balance they disconnected and went to his shoulders, stabilizing herself. 

Neal loosened his grip on the fabric of her scrubs and ran his hands to her lower back. His palms resting against the base of her backside. A place he quite enjoyed looking at. They were almost matching heights, but she was a few inches shorter regardless. “Never, in the past year and a half that we have been dating this has never bothered you. So, why now?”

She wrinkled her nose and shrugged her shoulders. “Because,” that wasn't good enough and she knew it. “When I'm fifty, you at going to still be in your forties, and if we make it that far when I'm sixty you will still be in your fifties. You will be dating an old, childless, widow.” 

Neal smirked at her, his brow raising as he let her get out whatever she needed to get out. “Why would you want to date an old women? I'm going to get more unpleasing to the eye by each passing day.” 

He made her jump slightly at the laugh he let go. “Unpleasing? Seriously, Leanne...you are so far from unpleasing to my eye.” 

An annoyed hum escaped her throat, “Is that so?”

“Yes, that is so” he titled his head back a bit, his brown eyes moving across her face. He knew she needed reassurance, and he was definitely the right guy to give her such. “You know what attracted me to you?” 

He only received an eye roll, “It was your brain.” 

Leanne laughed, her head shaking, “My brain…”

Nodding he leaned forward a bit, “You are by far the smartest person I have ever met. Medically and with life. You won my heart over more than ten years ago, and you continue to do so to this day.” 

His hands moved slowly up her back, only to rest near her waist. “Also, your laugh. The first time I heard your laugh I thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.” Her brow raised more, still not convinced. “And your eyes,” he moved one of his hands from her waist and too the crook of her neck. His fingers gripped softly at the muscle, always so tense. 

“I can see your soul through your eyes, your thoughts….” He moved his hand slowly from the crook of her neck to under her jaw, his thumb extending out to run along the skin. “Your lips.” She pressed them together slowly, her eyes becoming glazed over as his voice became softer and lower. 

Neal smirked slightly, leaning forward and putting his lips right above hers. He pulled back before she could apply more pressure to the small kiss. He received a moan of protest and a frown. Not be able to help his smirk he leaned forward again, this time applying pressure to her lips. Leanne smiled against his lips. Her hands moved down the sides of his arms, as she deepened the kiss. When they parted she smiled at him, her head shaking slowly. 

“Better?” Leanne leaned her body more against him, her arms going up to loosely wrap around his neck and resting against his shoulders. 

“Very much so.” 

Neal quirked his brow, “Good.” He moved forward again and kissed her, this time with a force and desire he only carried for her.


End file.
